


Parenthetical

by childoffantasy



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Body Worship, Fluff and Smut, Hickies, M/M, Multi, Wolf Pack, tit worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:34:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29093574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/childoffantasy/pseuds/childoffantasy
Summary: Eskel might have had an opportunity to reflect on the two men currently bracketing him. That is, he might have reflected if they hadn’t been doing their absolute damndest to keep him distracted with hands and mouths on his tits.He manages some reflection anyway, but more to the point Lambert and Geralt love on him enough to leave him a squirming mess.
Relationships: Eskel/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Eskel/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Lambert, Eskel/Lambert (The Witcher), Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Lambert
Comments: 13
Kudos: 72





	Parenthetical

**Author's Note:**

> So like. I have a WIP that is in serious danger of growing into a 10k monster, and then Ano went and dropped the mental image of Eskel marked up and a mess from tit worship in the discord server and I'd had a few drinks and I am absolutely weak for my boy, so here we are. This got written in about an hour at 1 am as a diversion but my friends were kind enough to scream at me about it at length so no regrets.

From his place on the bed, trying not to squirm too hard, Eskel might have had an opportunity to reflect on the two men currently bracketing him. That is, he might have reflected if they hadn’t been doing their absolute damndest to keep him distracted with hands and mouths on his tits. Lambert and Geralt were both clearly absorbed in this task too, except for when they drifted close to one another across the expanse of Eskel’s chest, and upon bumping into one another they would growl and snap before falling into a heated kiss. They were stunningly distracting when they abandoned touching Eskel in favour of one another’s mouths as well, the flash of tongue and teeth, the push and pull of one light and one dark head capturing Eskel’s attention and refusing point-blank to let go.

They never got too caught up for long, and had at least one hand each on his chest at all times, so Eskel felt in no way neglected. He had the better part of both of their attention, because they wanted to give it, and the attention would have had him hot and bothered no matter what Lambert and Geralt got in their heads to do. Eskel wouldn’t tell anyone specifically that he liked having his tits played with, but the other two had him pegged, no question, because when they’d set their sights on him for the evening they’d zeroed directly in on his chest. It was a point in favour of having lovers this familiar with one’s body, though Eskel was hardly about to tell them that. They needed no encouragement.

Each of the other two had his own style. Lambert, much like his attitude was sharp, leaving nip after nip after full-on bite. The side he’d been working over was littered with crescent teeth marks in shades of pink through to scarlet. Nothing broke the skin, but the traces he left were hot and fierce, fitting. He was younger than Geralt and Eskel, after all, he had less patience for delayed gratification. Lambert took his mouthful by the teeth the second it was within his reach and refused to let go, pursuing his goal with a single-minded dedication that was awesome and humbling to have turned on you full-force. As it happened, his goal was to leave Eskel a marked up mess, and the heat licking up from Eskel’s belly as he clutched at the covers said he was well on his way.

Geralt, being older and having known Eskel since before they even knew what their dicks were for, had a far more subtle approach. He was prepared to wait for his pleasure, and for Eskel’s. Let Lambert get started warming Eskel up, Geralt was happy to spend long minutes just holding the muscle of Eskel’s tit in his hand, kneading and palming it slowly to remind Eskel he was there, but not hurrying. Eskel was sensitive and responsive, Geralt needed to play with him but little to have him hard and leaking long before he ran out of patience, especially with Lambert to race ahead of the curve. Only when Eskel was shifting his hips where he lay, hoping against hope to find something to rut against to relieve any of the pressure, only then did Geralt redouble his efforts. A hot mouth to follow the trails of his fingers stroking and tweaking gently, pinching and circling a nipple unhurriedly, then gradually morphing into sucking kisses all over the smooth skin. Geralt held it as a point of personal pride that the first mark could make Eskel gasp and moan before he was done leaving it. After so much time spent on gentle touches, the intense pressure on one place to leave a reddening bruise and the time needed in one place to ensure the mark lasted was a sharp change of pace, which sent a lightning bolt through Eskel’s gut without fail. He treasured those marks, he was happiest when he woke up in the morning to purple blooms still present on his skin, not yet faded into green-yellow healing, proof that Geralt wanted to leave his claim on Eskel’s very body.

In a chance of timing between two such different methods of taking Eskel entirely apart, two hot mouths closed on his nipples at the same time, sucking and scraping teeth and Eskel’s hips twisted straight up off the bed as he made a hoarse noise. Lambert’s thigh slung over his to pin him to the bed once more, but landed a little high, in what may have been an intentional brush, and Eskel jerked hard, whining desperately now. If he’d been able to keep his eyes open in the onslaught of pleasure as his much neglected cock finally received any stimulation, he might have noticed the way his lovers’ eyes met in a mutual agreement, but he was very close to lost in sensation and was aware only that the hands massaging and stroking and kneading his tits didn’t hesitate in driving him higher.

Geralt reached a large hand down to press over Eskel’s cock as his hips shifted as best they could, giving Eskel the last bit of friction he needed, while pinching a nipple and rolling it just a little, at the same time Lambert scraped teeth over the opposite one. Breathless, Eskel’s whole body seized as his orgasm finally washed over him. Geralt and Lambert were rather spoiled for choice on what to watch as they finally had mercy on Eskel. His thick, ruddy cock, the head showing from under Geralt’s hand as it twitched and spilled? His round tits, beautifully marked up from their efforts and heaving as Eskel made breathless noise after breathless noise? Or his face, slack and glowing in his ecstasy, beautiful and scarred and precious to them?

When Eskel came down from his high, sweaty and flushed and breathing hard still, Geralt and Lambert were bracketing him, cuddled in with heads on his shoulders and hands clasped over his sternum. He smiled fondly at each of them and pressed a kiss to each forehead. They weren’t done yet, but once he caught his breath and regained control of his legs he certainly planned to give as good as he got.

**Author's Note:**

> Come join me in loving Eskel hours on my tumblr blog, I'm [childoffantasy](https://childoffantasy.tumblr.com) there as well.


End file.
